The New and Improved I Do, I Do Season 1 Episode 8
by soulfinder7
Summary: Someone is leaking government secrets and clues lead to a Resort and Spa frequented by top government wives. Steve and Diana pose as a husband and wife to find out who is behind the leak and stop it before it gets out of hand.


I'm sure I'm not the only one who would have much rather seen Steve marry Diana than Chris, so I had to do a lot of rewriting with this one.

I liked Diana and Etta Candy's relationship in the first season, so I'm bringing her back. I hope to have her appear more in future episodes.

There were several bloopers and some bad writing in this episode that I had to fix. First, the beginning scene shows everyone is in San Francisco for the wedding. But, Diana's car is there. Then, in one day, they drive to Scottsdale, Arizona to the Hacienda. That makes no sense, so I got rid of her car and sent them to Napa for the honeymoon.

I'm sorry, but the whole conversation about did Diana bring a bathing suit, etc. was just bad writing. And since Steve already knew Wonder Woman, I happily took that out.

I'm sorry, but I believe that the glasses and hairdo are what makes Wonder Woman believable as Diana. I will be keeping these in the episodes. Yes Lynda Carter is beautiful and her eyes and her hair, and the writers/producers wanted to show her beauty, but that's taking away a lot of the secret identity angle.

If we're going to have Steve and Diana get married, even if undercover, we really need a bedroom scene. Need I say more?

When they get to the Hacienda, instead of going swimming, they go out to dinner with the Tuckers. In the episode they sit out at the pool and Diana takes off her glasses. Need I say more?

Enjoy!

Steve Trevor

Steve Trevor cleared his throat and checked his tie again. It was still straight. He looked at his friend, and best man, Chris. "You have the ring, right?"

Chris laughed and patted Steve on the back. "Yes, I still have the ring. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Steve stood up front near the Chief Justice. The music started and he looked toward the back of the wedding area.

They were in San Francisco and the wedding was outside. Everything was green and beautiful.

He finally caught sight of Diana Prince as she started her walk down the aisle, Joe Atkinson at her side. His heart caught in his throat. Her hair was swept up gently with curls dangling, framing her face. She wore the small pair of glasses she'd worn when she'd been undercover as a maid. She wore a long white gown with a sweet heart collar that was covered with lace. She had white flowers and baby's breath in her hair. She looked nervous.

He cleared his throat again, feeling nervous himself. He watched Diana as she approached him. She smiled at him and they faced the chief justice.

Steve barely heard what the justice was saying. He said "I do," at the appropriate time, as did Diana. Her voice was soft and shook a little. He smiled encouragement to her.

When the justice said "You may kiss the bride", Steve's heart quickened. He looked at the chief justice and then back at Diana. He put his hands around her and kissed her. He could feel her breath quicken as she returned his kiss. It was a sweet kiss from a delicate flower.

They parted and she gave Steve a hug. He could feel her trembling. It just made him smile more.

When they stepped apart they were both all smiles. Diana hugged Joe, Chris and Etta, while Steve shook hands with them. Then he took Diana's hand, and as man and wife, they walked back down the aisle.

Diana Prince

Diana Prince walked over to Joe Atkinson and with a deep breath, gave him a big smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Diana giggled. "As I'll ever be."

The music started and they walked down the aisle slowly. She could see Steve standing at the front with a big smile on his face. The butterflies in her stomach got worse and she looked over at Joe. He returned her gaze with a comforting smile.

For two months she had been Steve's associate. Diana thought that was a silly word to use. They were partners. They went out on assignments together, had offices next to each other sometimes had meals together when they worked late.

Ever since she saw him at the beach on Paradise Island, she knew he'd changed her life forever. She loved him with every fiber in her being. But she was still scared.

She'd gone to the library and done some extensive research on weddings. Since there were no men on Paradise Island, there were no weddings. The only person she could really talk to about it was her secretary, Etta Candy. They'd gotten along since Diana started, and Etta had helped her pick out the wedding dress. She was also up front as her maid of honor.

There were still some things she didn't understand. But she knew that a wedding ceremony was a sacred thing. She had been in awe all day of the entire goings on around her. Her dress was a beautiful white with lace. Far too much fabric was used, in her opinion, but she knew it was not appropriate to wear one of the short dresses she was used to wearing back at home. So, she learned the traditions of this world and had followed them.

At the front of the aisle, Joe let go of her arm and stood to the side. Steve stood next to her with that ever handsome smile of his. Her heart beat fast and she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening.

When the I do's were said and the justice of the peace told Steve "you may kiss your bride", Diana held her breath, trembling. She'd never kissed a man before. But if this was going to be her first time, she was so glad it was with Steve.

'Wow', was all Diana could think as their lips met. She never knew what she was missing back on the island. The sensation provoked feelings she'd never felt. He held her and kissed her and she never wanted it to stop. But it did stop and way too soon.

She was so touched by his kiss that she hugged him close, unable to share with him the feeling that must be written all over her face.

Finally she stepped back and gave him a big smile. She took a deep breath. She hugged Joe and Chris and Etta all in turn. Then she turned to Steve, took his hand and they walked down the aisle together.

###

They drove from San Francisco to Napa Valley for the honeymoon. On the way, they stopped for gas and lunch. Arms around each other, they walked across the street to the small café.

"I think I'll have a cheeseburger," Diana said, looking at her menu through her sunglasses. The dress she was wearing was much more comfortable than her wedding. It was a yellow knee length summer dress with flowers.

Steve smiled at her. "That sounds good. I think I'll have the same."

Not yet able to meet Steve's eyes, Diana looked at the menu again. "I've changed my mind."

Steve looked at her. "From I do, to I don't?"

Diana laughed nervously. She took his hands. "No! Instead of a cheeseburger, I think I'll have a chocolate soda."

"Good, you had me worried for a moment."

###

As they were enjoying their food, Diana noticed a man going through the trunk of their car.

"Steve, I need to go freshen up. I'll be right back."

Steve looked up from his burger. "Okay, but don't be too long. We want to get to the Hacienda before dark."

Diana sneaked out the back of the café and whirled into Wonder Woman. She ran to the man going through her trunk.

"Shopping for a negligee?"

Startled, the stranger turned around and tried to attack Wonder Woman. She grabbed his arms and pushed him back to the car. "What are you after?"

He grabbed a nearby tire iron and tried to hit her with it, but Wonder Woman grabbed it and bent it. The stranger tried to run, knocking over some cans and shouting for his partner.

Steve, still eating his burger, heard the commotion outside. He saw Wonder Woman and a stranger fighting by Diana's car and ran to help, still carrying his cheeseburger.

Wonder Woman fought one bad guy, while Steve fought the other. She had just about captured her guy when she heard the hiss of the auto jack. She ran into the garage and saw Steve lying on the floor under a car that was being lowered to the ground. She grabbed the bumper of the car to give Steve time to roll out from under it.

The men ran to their car and took off.

Steve stood up. Wonder Woman touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

Steve looked at Wonder Woman and smiled. "I think so. Thank you Wonder Woman. Saved me in the nick of time again."

Wonder Woman smiled. "Don't you have a bride somewhere?"

Steve was shocked Wonder Woman knew. "Yes, but…"

"Shouldn't you be looking after her? This is no way to spend your honeymoon."

Before Steve could say anything a mechanic appeared demanding payment for destruction of property. By the time he turned around, Wonder Woman was gone. He looked down at his clothes. His summer jacket and pants were streaked with oil. And he'd lost his cheeseburger.

Diana was sitting at the table when he got back, sipping her chocolate soda.

She giggled when she saw him. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. But I saw Wonder Woman." Steve said, sitting down.

"Wonder Woman, here, on my honeymoon?" Diana said.

"You know Wonder Woman, always nearby when we need her," Steve said with a big smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah. But I need another cheeseburger."

On the road again

David Allen, the bad guy who owns the Hacienda where Steve and Diana will be honeymooning, is giving a very important woman, Dolly Turner a massage. He has found a way of using acupressure on the back, to put women under hypnosis and get them to tell him all of the state secrets.

Dolly's husband is a state senator, and Dolly's "loose lips" during her massage sessions are hurting her husband's credibility on Capitol Hill.

Back to my story

Steve and Diana approached the front desk of the Hacienda Resort and Spa.

"We have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Steve Trevor." He looked over at Diana and smiled.

"I see you are in the honeymoon suite. We wish you a wonderful time here and a long and happy marriage." The man at the desk gave the key to the bellhop.

"Thank you." Steve said,

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." Diana said. She looked at Steve and giggled nervously. "Shall we?"

The bellman opened the door and stopped just short of entering. He turned to the couple and smiled.

"Most grooms forget this, so we like to remind them. Would you like to carry your bride over the threshold?"

Diana froze. She could feel her face turning red. "Oh no, that's not necc-Steve!"

Diana cried out as Steve grabbed her and swept her into his arms. "You're right. I almost forgot." He said with a smile.

The bellhop dropped off the luggage in the bedroom. Steve tipped him and received his key in return. The bellhop closed the door behind him.

"Uh, Steve. You can put me down now."

"Oh! Of course." He set Diana on her feet.

Now that they were in the honeymoon suite, Diana could not meet his eye.

Steve walked over to a fruit basket. He took the envelope out and read the card inside. It read "always".

"Pretty fitting for the occasion," Steve said, smiling.

"Yes," Diana said, with a nervous giggle. "This room is very pretty."

"Would you like some wine?" Steve asked, pointing to the ice bucket with wine in it.

"Well—"Diana was stopped by a knock on the door.

She laughed nervously. "Someone's at the door. Saved by the knock."

Steve walked past her to answer the door. "For now," he said, smiling.

Diana didn't think she could feel any more uncomfortable.

Sam Turner, a good friend of Steve's was at the door. Steve asked him in.

"Steve, I just heard you were here on your honeymoon. I didn't even know you were getting married", Sam said, stepping into the room.

Steve gestured to Diana. "This is my lovely new wife Diana."

"We just came from a very well publicized wedding. I'm surprised you missed it." Diana said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Well, we don't hear much out here in the boondocks." He looked at Steve. "You're here because of what I spoke to Joe Atkinson about?"

"Wait a minute," Diana said, walking toward the radio. She turned it on. "That's better. If this place is bugged, no one will hear us."

"The truth is Diana and I aren't really married. We'd been looking into your concerns about someone getting wind of government secrets and it brought us here. It seems all of the wives of top government men had been leaking secrets. What all the women had in common was the Hacienda Hotel and Resort."

Diana stepped over next to Steve. "So, who better to try to get government secrets from than the top operatives of the IADC? They have to know who we are. So, we decided to come up here and man and wife and find out how they're doing it. "

"I hope you're successful. Whoever is doing this is making a mockery of me. Why don't you and your lovely wife join us for dinner? If we're seen together, maybe whoever is behind this will approach Diana."

"That sounds great." Steve said.

"Well, I'll let you to get settled. Why don't we meet for dinner at 8:00?"

Steve shook Sam's hand. "8:00 sounds great. We want to tour the facilities and get a handle on the layout."

###

For dinner, Diana wore a beautiful robin's blue short sleeved empire gown. Her hair was swept up softly and even with those big glasses, Steve thought she looked pretty. He wore a blue suit that complimented her dress.

At the dinner table, Diana went back and forth from being nervous to elated with the way Steve treated her. He'd put his arm around her, or squeeze her hand. Knowing she didn't drink, he put only a small amount of champagne in her glass for the wedding toast. When she finished it, he filled it with water.

She smiled and talked with Dolly, trying to be a gracious guest. Part of her wanted to pretend this was all real; that she and Steve were really married. The thought put butterflies in her stomach. She loved him so much.

He kissed her quickly a couple of times at their friend's insistence. Diana reveled in each kiss. She didn't know how Steve felt, but she was having the time of her life.

She found out that Dolly's two favorite things to do at the resort was to horseback ride and get a massage. Dolly invited Diana to go out riding with her the next afternoon.

The evening ended with Steve and Diana sharing a piece of cake and occasionally feeding each other. They giggled and laughed like a young married couple should. They bid goodnight to the couple and walked out of the dining area arm in arm.

###

Steve opened the door and gestured for Diana to enter the room. She smiled and entered the room, laying her purse on the couch. They knew there was a good chance their room had been bugged, so they had to be very careful of what they said.

Steve came up behind her and sighed. "Are you ready for bed, Mrs. Trevor?"

She turned to meet his eyes, not able to hide her fear. Steve smiled and pointed to the ceiling as if to say "someone may be listening."

Diana smiled. "I am more than ready, Mr. Trevor."

"How about a little romantic music?" He asked walking to the radio.

"What a wonderful idea." Diana said.

Steve turned the radio on and looked at Diana. "Are you doing okay, Diana? I know this is all very awkward, but we need to stay in character as much as possible."

Diana couldn't meet Steve's eyes. "I'm doing fine, Steve. This is just all very new to me."

Steve gestured to the couch. "Here, have a seat. Let me get you some water."

Steve got some water, handed it Diana and sat down next to her. "So far I think it's worked out well. The owner, David Allen, who bought us our champagne tonight, is still our likeliest suspect. I think if I leave you alone, he'll try to get some information from you. Just be careful. We don't know what tricks he's using to get these women to talk."

"I'll be careful. I know how to play tennis, so why don't you hang out with Sam while I take some lessons?"

"Sounds like a plan. It's been a long day. I'll take the couch, you take the bed."

Diana smiled and sighed with relief. It would have been really awkward if they had to share the bed.

###

Steve lay on the couch awake for a long time. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep. What a day! He'd gotten married, driven to a resort and acted like a married couple with Diana Prince of all people.

Although he hid it very well, he'd felt very uncomfortable all day. He'd known Diana for a few months now, but she was not his type at all. She was more like a pal to hang around with. He'd never even considered her anything other than his associate. She seemed so innocent and vulnerable. Even on her honeymoon she couldn't let her hair down, literally. She'd acted like a nervous bride all day, but he didn't think it was all an act.

Steve smiled, thinking about being on this mission with Wonder Woman. He wouldn't feel awkward around her at all. The last time they'd spent any time together was a month ago when she'd surprised him in San Francisco and they'd had dinner together. She was such a beauty and so kind. That was the type of woman he'd love to marry. But who was he kidding? He didn't think Wonder Woman was the marrying kind. That was one lady who was married to her work.

But it didn't hurt to dream. He fell asleep imagining he'd just spent the day with Wonder Woman. That he had just married Wonder Woman.

It felt like a few minutes later he awoke to the sound of a key in the door. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. He jumped up, grabbed the blanket he had covered himself with and dashed into the bedroom.

Diana woke up to find Steve in her bed. She was about to call out when Steve clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Someone just broke in. But they used a key. If it is David Allen, I didn't want him to find me on the couch." Diana nodded and Steve removed his hand. Thank goodness it was pitch black. Although her hair was still up, she wasn't wearing her glasses. She looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was 3:00am.

They saw a flashlight headed their way. "Lay on your side facing away from me," Steve told Diana. "Pretend you're asleep." Diana nodded in the darkness and lay on her side.

Steve slid next to her and put his arm around her stomach and on top of her arm. His breathing slowed as he listened.

Diana closed her eyes, but could not get her breathing to calm down. She was in bed with Steve Trevor! She knew what Steve was doing. He wanted whoever was going through their stuff to see they had nothing to hide. He wanted to make sure no one knew they were under cover. And, if they came into the bedroom, they had to look like a pair of newlyweds fast asleep. As long as they didn't try to harm them, Steve wanted them to search all they wanted.

###

Diana woke up to someone calling her name. She looked at the clock. It was 7:00am, but she was so comfortable she didn't want to leave the warm bed. Suddenly she realized she was holding someone's hand. Steve's hand! 'Oh my gosh!' she thought. 'We fell asleep!'

Diana didn't dare move. Well, this was awkward. She couldn't imagine what Steve would say when he woke up. She was trying to think how to slip quietly out of Steve's grip when he mumbled something. Diana closed her eyes. If he was waking up, maybe it would be better to pretend sleep and let him get out of the situation first.

Diana tried to slow her breathing. It felt so good to be in Steve's arms. He mumbled again and she could just barely make out what he was saying.

"Wonder Woman…"

Diana had an incredible urge to laugh. Here she was in bed with the man she loved, and he calls someone else's name out in his sleep. And not just anyone's name. Wonder Woman! If he only knew.

Unable to fight the urge much longer she quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She covered her mouth with her hands to hide the giggles emitting from her.

There was a knock on the door. "Diana? I am so sorry! I must have fallen asleep! I can't believe that happened." He knocked again. "Please Diana. I'm really sorry."

By now Diana was laughing so hard that tears were falling down her face. She figured she'd better let him off the hook. She opened the door and looked at him. The look he gave her caused her to laugh even more.

Steve looked puzzled. "Diana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He paused. "Wait, are you laughing or crying?"

Diana brushed past him and grabbed and tissue off the bedside table and wiped her eyes. She sat down on the bed, putting on her glasses.

"I'm sorry, Steve. Here we are on our honeymoon, and I wake up to you saying another woman's name in your sleep." She started giggling again.

Steve looked mortified. His hand covered his mouth. "Another woman?" He asked.

Diana tried to keep a straight face. "Of all women to call out, did it have to be Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman," he repeated.

Diana giggled again. "We might as well get a divorce now because that is one woman I cannot compete with."

Steve finally found the humor in it and started laughing.

###

Steve and Diana walked arm in arm to the tennis courts. Steve thought Diana was finally starting to relax. She was wearing a cute short tennis dress and although her hair was up, it was in a braided pony tail. She still wore the big sunglasses, but she was smiling and appeared happy.

He was still feeling a little embarrassed for calling out Wonder Woman's name in his sleep. Even more so that he had fallen asleep in bed with her! Good thing Diana had a sense of humor. He hoped this case would be over soon. He didn't know how many more nights he could take like last night.

Diana played tennis while Steve went golfing with Sam. She had a couple of hours before she needed to meet Dolly for horse riding. The steam room that her instructor had suggested sounded like a good idea.

Diana was relaxing in the steam room when all of the sudden it felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She felt dizzy and felt her world going dark.

On the road again

David Allen had his minions gas Diana's steam room so he could give her one of his special massages. He was sure she was sent to spy on him, he just needed proof.

When she was unconscious, the men took her into the massage parlor to wait for him.

Diana knew what was going on and what to expect. She pretended to be out of it and to be under hypnosis when David Allen started asking her questions.

He got frustrated when she told her she was here for her honeymoon and for no other reason. He quit questioning her after a few questions and went to give his minions directions on how to do away with Sam and Dolly Turner and Steve Trevor. Diana heard them talking and knew she had to help.

David Allen saw her walking toward the door and insisted she get some sunbathing in. She went out to the pool, but only made it look like she was there and went off to turn into Wonder Woman.

She ran and saved Sam and Steve just as they were about to go over a cliff to certain death. She had Steve call Joe Atkinson to have David Allen arrested and asked Sam where Dolly was. Diana had been late for horse riding with Dolly, so Dolly had gone off by herself.

In the nick of time, she found Dolly and got her off the horse before the horse went crazy and threw her. After assuring Dolly it was safe to ride the horse back to the resort, she ran back to the resort to find David Allen.

Back to my story

Wonder Woman ran toward the resort. She saw David Allen and Steve. Steve had a briefcase.

"Wonder Woman, back away, or someone is going to get hurt." He showed her the gun he had pointed at Steve.

"You'll never get away with it," Wonder Woman said, keeping a healthy distance.

As David and Steve walked down the steps, Steve pretended to trip and dropped the briefcase. Money flew out everywhere and David went to get it. Steve got the gun away from David and pointed it at him.

"Steve, are you okay?" Wonder Woman asked, coming to his side.

"Yes. Joe Atkinson is on his way."

Wonder Woman tied David up with her magic lasso and tied him to the stair railing.

"Not a good way to start off a marriage," Wonder Woman said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Steve said, laughing. He hesitated a moment, then spoke again. "Actually, Diana and I aren't married. We were under cover to catch this guy in the act."

Wonder Woman smiled. "It seems to have worked. You blew this thing wide open. Washington wives everywhere are safe from this eavesdropper."

David Allen rolled his eyes.

Steve looked around. "Speaking of wives, Diana was supposed to put herself in the swing of things today and I haven't seen her since this morning. I should go find her."

"Your precious Diana is fine. She found a way around my hypnosis and didn't reveal one secret. Not even that you two weren't married. I tried to keep an eye on her, but she disappeared. Probably doing more sleuthing, no doubt." David did not look happy.

"She may have gone out to the golf course to meet you, Steve. Why don't you stay with him while I go get her? Hang on to my magic lasso and I'll come back and get it later."

Steve smiled. "I look forward to that."

"Oh brother," David said.

Wonder Woman smiled. And then she was gone.

###

"Well, it looks like the Hacienda Resort and Spa is shut down and David Allen will be behind bars for a long time. Good job you too." Joe Atkinson said, reading a report he was just given.

"Thank you," Steve and Diana said.

"I've heard such great things about that spa. Did you at least have some fun while you were there?"

"I think Steve had too much fun," Diana said with a smile.

Steve looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he went there with me on his honeymoon, and wound up with Wonder Woman. I'd say he was a confirmed bachelor all the way."

Everyone laughed and Diana didn't miss the blush that crept into Steve's face.


End file.
